


Algo imposible

by Leviriet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviriet/pseuds/Leviriet
Summary: Lance se desvivía por saber, ¿qué tal sería que Keith lo mirara de esa manera?





	Algo imposible

Lance soltó una carcajada que por una cuestión de segundos alivió aquella presión que sentía en el pecho. Pero esta volvió inmediatamente, y sintió que empeoraba, que iba a aumentando sin límites y llegaría al punto de hacerlo trizas. Y aún así no podía tomar la sencilla decisión de alejarse, levantarse de su asiento y dejar de martirizarse con la escena que se desarrollaba delante sus ojos. Además de masoquista, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Y se preguntó en qué momento comenzó a preocuparse, empezó a dolerle aquella situación. De haberlo visto venir, hubiera hecho lo imposible, cualquier cosa que hubiera sido necesaria con tal de evadirlo, para salvarse a sí mismo de aquella angustia que entonces debía soportar. Porque sentía que iba a terminar derribándolo.

Un poco de contexto: Lance estaba sentado en medio del sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala de estar. A su lado estaban Hunk y Pidge, hablando de tecnología y de vez en cuando soltando bromas entre sí, a las que él se unía de inmediato, a pesar de estar en las nubes. Porque no podía dejar que nadie notara lo que ocurría; si tan solo alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, se habría sentido tan avergonzado. Era mejor así, pretender que todo estaba bien.

Por supuesto, se encontraban en casa de Shiro. Era sábado por la noche, y habían ido a pasar la tarde allí, pero como había anochecido sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, prefirieron quedarse para marcharse al día siguiente. Estaban comiendo pizza, habían dicho de ver alguna película, pero no habían podido decidir cuál.

Otra risa se oyó, esta vez no de Lance.

Él quiso evitar alzar los ojos, y sin embargo no pudo. Era más fuerte que él.

Delante suyo, sentados en el suelo y con la mesita ratonera separándolos del grupo de tres, estaban Keith y Shiro, que en algún punto de la noche se habían formado su propio tema de conversación, y como solía pasar, se habían encerrado en su pequeña burbuja, y nadie que estuviera fuera de ella tenía intenciones de reventarla. A excepción de Lance, quien aún así, no tenía las agallas.

Miraban la televisión sin darle la más mínima atención a la pantalla. No hablaban de nada en particular, parecía una conversación banal, pero había una fascinación en los ojos de Keith, que por más tonto que fuera de lo que hablaban, parecía significar el mundo para él. Y Shiro parecía no notarlo, porque no le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero los ojos de Keith no paraban de ir en su dirección, de mirar detalladamente sus gestos, el movimiento con sus manos al dar una explicación, las veces en que acomodaba su mechón níveo, y en especial, la sonrisa que de a ratos le regalaba, inocente, e ignorante del efecto que tenían sobre el joven que lo observaba.

Lance se preguntaba cómo Shiro podía ser tan ciego. ¿O tal vez fingía no darse cuenta?

También se preguntaba, fantaseaba, se desvivía por saber, ¿qué tal sería que Keith lo mirara de esa manera? Bueno, tal vez en algún universo distinto, otro Lance estaba teniendo más suerte que la del presente.

Abundaban los interrogantes. Pero principalmente, algo que no podía dejar de repetirse, era ¿por qué él? Para que no se malentienda: Lance se llevaba bastante bien con Shiro, reconocía las cualidades del sujeto, sino no tendría razones para estar particularmente en su casa aquella noche. Pero, más bien, lo que más le molestaba a Lance era la infinidad de diferencias que había entre Shiro y él. Si hubiera sido alguien con quien Lance compartiera la más minúscula similitud, habría estado bien, tendría esperanzas, podría decirse a sí mismo que tenía con qué competir. Pero, ¿Shiro? No había comparación. El tipo venía de otro mundo. Tenía una forma distinta de ser, de pensar, y santos cielos, hasta físicamente no había semejanza.

Lo que más lo devastaba, sin embargo, era el modo en que Keith se desenvolvía al rededor suyo. Porque claro, el otro, ajeno, no lo notaba. Pero Lance, que sus ojos estaban anclados a la imagen del muchacho de cabello largo, podía verlo, todo, estudiado y analizado detenidamente. Por más daño que le hiciera, su mirada no podía desviarse hacia ningún otro lado. No cuando los ojos de Keith tenían aquel brillo de admiración plasmado en su mirada, cuando hacía ese gesto vergonzoso de llevarse la mano a la nuca, ocultar su boca en el cuello de su campera. Muchísimo menos al ver su sonrisa. El rostro de Keith pasaba de expresar unos nervios de locos a una completa calma, y soltaba una risita nerviosa, y luego confiada. El chico era un cambio constante de humor. No era frío como con él, ni mucho menos distante. Podía ver sus ganas de romper las distancias con su amigo, así de la misma manera en que él se sentía cuando lo tenía a su lado, y sentía todo el cuerpo en tensión, frenando el estúpido impulso de acercarse, dejar de contenerse...

Y Keith volvía a sonreír. Y el estómago de Lance se volvía a retorcer, junto con una punzada en el pecho que debían ser sus ganas de difuminarse y aparecerse en algún mundo de ensueño, en donde sus fantasías fueran posibles, y Keith no le sonriera a otro así más que a él con sus estúpidas bromas con las que pretendía molestarlo, cuando en realidad lo único que buscaba era llamarle por un rato la atención. Ser su centro de atención.

Entonces Shiro se puso de pie, con la excusa de dirigirse al baño, y entonces la burbuja se rompió y Keith se sintió expuesto. Porque descubrió que había alguien que lo había estado mirando todo el rato. Lance, sin triunfo, pretendía no estar al tanto de nada, pero como le era inevitable le terminó devolviendo la mirada al chico sentado en el suelo. Ninguno dijo nada, porque ambos querían ahorrarse de pensar en lo que veían en el otro.

Porque Lance veía a Keith como algo que nunca iba a ser posible.

Y Keith tan solo deseaba que las miradas que Lance le dirigía dejaran de hacerle sentir tanta culpa.


End file.
